


give me your stars, i'll give you my clouds

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KenHina Week, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sun and Moon gods, Symbolism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akaashi as owl friend, amazon region gods, kenhinaweek2020, nishinoya as tupã
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: The thunder god was good and gave humans light, a strong and bright light in the form of a sphere as big as the world itself, burning and far enough no man could reach it. He named it Shouyou.And he also gave them light in darkness, a silver orb glowing in the skies like a reflexion of the sun’s powerful light. He named it Kenma.kenhina week day 4: mythos
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	give me your stars, i'll give you my clouds

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing in english after a long time, i usually just translate what i write in my mother language, so it may have some mistakes and i apologize
> 
> i based this on the tales/legends about guaraci and jaci, the sun god and the moon goddess, siblings and lovers, there are many versions as it is old, mouth to mouth, tales from the amazon region (in the state of amazonas in brazil specifically), but most of it it's kind of original so i could fit their personalities

Yuu was good.

Powerful and good.

He was the god who created the worlds, the one who ruled over the gods and controlled the thunders. And maybe his body was not what others expected, not as tall as his companions, but he  _ was _ the most powerful god among them. And with his power and his soft heart, he gave the humans light, a strong and bright light in the form of a sphere as big as the world itself, burning hotter than the secret fervent river and far enough no man could touch it.

He named it sun. And it’s god, Shouyou.

Shouyou was a more than suitable god, being as bright as his domain. He was like Yuu himself - not as tall as the other gods - but didn’t seem to care as he was always smiling happily and making everyone’s life better some way or another. The great creator was proud of himself, and he said this outloud to every god to hear, and there was no objection, all agreeing that the sun god was one of his best creations.

But Shouyou started to show exhaustion - he couldn’t stop his powers and that means he didn’t, couldn’t, sleep like any other living being. And he was slowly and painfully killing plants and drying rivers, leaving humans and animals starving and without water to drink.

Yuu started to feel regret.

“Shouyou, your hair…”

There was a lonely black strand of hair, contrasting almost violently against the wild orange hair, sparkling silver with the sun god’s natural light.

“What is it? Am I dying too?” the sun god questioned, trying to look at his own hair almost desperately, only to be in vain.

His light flicked for half a second, too fast for human eyes, too long for their divine eyes and worrying everyone near them. The god of creation sighed heavily, remorsefully, stretching his arms until his hand were hovering the sun’s hair and plucked the strand with his fingers, kissing his bright god on his forehead for a moment, smiling at him - a smile as soft as the fluffy clouds.

“Rest.”

And the brightness disappeared as Shouyou closed his eyes and fell.

“It’s so dark…” someone said in a low voice, almost whispering.

Almost whimpering.

They had forgotten the world before the sun, before Shouyou. How could they? Shouyou was so bright and so happy, they let the fear behind them, as the past, as an unpleasant memory. Something to be locked away forever and never to return. But the sun was like them, like any other god - he breathed, he eats, he smiles, but he doesn’t rest.

It was a mistake.

And a mistake can be mend.

Shouyou was sleeping for the first time in his divine life, his head gently supported by one of the goddesses. His face was peaceful for once, no hint of a smile or an adorable confused frown he used to have on his face while interacting with other gods, or even with the humans - something Shouyou liked to do, walking amongst humans and learning new things as well as taught them.

The heat that came with his brightness soon subdued, the sensation was like when the cold river water came in contact with skin.

Soothing.

“What are you going to do, thunder god?” came the question.

“We need to end the destruction and save the sun god.” he said, his voice strong and full of underlying authority “I have his black hair in my hands, I can create a companion for him, someone to take care of the world while he sleeps.”

With no objections from the crowd, Yuu moved away with long and strong steps, his head held high and eyes burning with determination. No one dared to follow him into the woods, his back disappearing between the trees in the darkness.

The birth of a god was something only the creator, the thunder god, could see. It was private, intimate.

It is not something anyone could see.

Nobody but the thunder god was worth it.

Yuu kneeled to the ground, holding the strand with both hands and started chanting softly. He closed his hands, careful not to crush the shiny strand, before blowing into it, the trees around him shaking their leaves loudly. Light started to leak out between his fingers and he smiled, waiting for a moment and then opening his hands, palms up, and the light floated slowly, expanding and gaining shape.

Soon it was a person.

A god.

The thunder god spread his arms, letting the body slowly descend into it, cradling him and kneeling again. He was also like him and Shouyou - a small body. His hair was long and dark, like the strand he plucked out of the sun’s hair. Yuu got closer, kissing his forehead like he did with the other god, softly and full of hopes.

“Wake up.”

Gold eyes looked back at him, emotionless at first and then confused. Who was he? Where was he? Who is this person? Why am I here?

“Hello.” Yuu said with a smile “Your name is Kenma and you are to be our moon.”

Yuu touched his forehead with his finger, giving him all the information he needed.

“I am Kenma, the moon god.” he said softly, slowly getting up.

And there, far away in the dark skies, a big silver orb was shining, glowing, illuminating all around with its soft cold light. Like a reflexion of the sun’s powerful warm light.

It was the moon.

Shouyou was still asleep when they got back, Kenma looking at him with curious eyes - this was his other half, the original one. His sharp golden eyes drinking all the details he could see - the soft orange hair, the adorable little nose, his glowing skin, how peaceful his face was. Looking at his hand, he realized that he, too, had a glowing skin, but while his skin sparkled a soft silver light, the sun was gold and bright.

The tiny smile on his slips was too discrete for the other gods to see, too busy celebrating the new birth.

Life, after that point, was easier.

When Shouyou was awake and being his bright self, Yuu said it was  _ day _ . And when he was asleep and everything was dark with only Kenma and his cold light to help them see - it was  _ night _ .

And although the moon knew about the day and about the sun, Shouyou didn’t know about the night and Kenma, who always watched him sleep with a smile before walking through the trees to see the world. None of the other gods said anything to him, neither did the thunder god, and everyone was happy living that way.

Until one wasn’t happy anymore.

Kenma wanted to know how the sun god was when awake, wished to see the color of his eyes, craved to listen to his voice. His divine soul yearning for its other half, longing for them to bond and be complete again. But it wasn’t his duty - be awake when the sun was shining.

Little did he or the other gods know, the sun’s soul was also yearning for something.

For his moon.

“Where are you…?” the sun whispered one day before falling asleep, before Kenma opened his eyes. The soft wish getting lost into the air. He didn’t know what he was asking, for who he was asking. But the longing was too strong to be contained.

Yuu, feeling sad about his gods, decided to give them a gift.

“Kenma.” he called one night, gesturing for the moon god to follow him to the river bank.

“Yes?” kneeling besides the thunder god, Kenma sank his hands into the cold water, feeling the flow through his fingers.

“I think it is time for you and Shouyou to meet.” he smiled “Now that we have day and night, we can count the time passing by. But what if I gave humans one more reason to separate what is today and what is tomorrow?”

“What are you thinking about, thunder god?” his golden eyes glowed a little with uncontained want.

“I was thinking of allowing you and Shouyou to be awake at the same time. The moon will not be there if you are asleep, but if it is for a day or two, I do not think it will be a problem.”

Kenma smiled “I do not see a problem either, thunder god.”

As the days went by, the moon was shining less as its shape decreased, slowly turning into a dark orb you couldn’t see in the night sky. And as it diminished, Kenma slept less during the days and started to fall asleep during the night. It was curious to see and the other gods asked themselves what was going on and why their creator was smiling so happily.

Shouyou saw golden eyes for the first time in his life and his heart was suddenly beating loud in his chest.

He was curious, wanted to know who this person was, but Kenma kept his distance, evading the sun when possible and hiding behind trees. It was scary to be able to see his big and happy smile for the first time, his hand trembling with want, but his heart too scared to let him approach the bright god.

And,  _ oh _ , how bright he was.

One of the owls decided to accompany him during the day, napping soundlessly in his lap as his hands petted his feathered head; it was his last day being awake during the day, at least for a while. Kenma’s smile was soft, his skin glowing so lightly in the sun only he could see it. He liked the warmth, although it was starting to be too much for him. Soon he would need to go back to his night, to his darkness full of silver light.

“Hello?”

His simile shattered as he jumped a little, frightened by the sudden voice behind him.

Shouyou.

It was Shouyou.

“What animal is that? I have never seen it.” his eyes were sparkling with curiosity while he kneeled in front of the moon god “I am Shouyou! And you are?”

He hesitated. Panicked. His heart beating fast in his chest.

This is Shouyou. In front of him, talking to him and- and he’s perfect; his bright eyes, his happy expression, his fluffy orange hair, his golden glow, his voice. He’s everything Kenma ever imagined and more, so much more.

So, he smiled back.

“Hello, Shouyou, my name is Kenma.”

“Kenma!” he said loudly.

“This is an owl. He is nocturnal, this means he sleeps during the day and it is active during the night.” he scratched a little on the said owl’s belly “This one is quite happy and likes to follow me around.”

“Night? What is a night?” he stretched his arm to pet the owl softly, smile getting a bit bigger when it released a soft sound.

“When the sun sleeps, his brightness ceases and the world is engulfed in darkness. One can not see what it is in front of them and everything turns cold. That is night.”

“That… That sounds scary.” a frown settled in his face “What happens to everyone when I am asleep? I am the sun god, I can not let them be frightened!”

Kenma laughed softly “That is the reason I am here. I am the moon god.”

“Moon god?”

“The thunder god himself created me from a strand of your hair. I am the one illuminating the night. And I have your light in me, almost as if I am your other half.” he offered his hand with a smile.

“Is that why my soul yearns for something? It yearns for you?” hesitating at first, Shouyou looked at his golden eyes before putting his warm palm against Kenma’s cold one. It felt like a wind ruffled them inside, their hearts skipping a beat before going back to their normal rhythm.

This is it. This is what they were looking for. Their souls were so happy.

Their skin shined more brightly than never, almost blindly.

Happiness was running through their bloodstream and making them feel strange. Making them want to jump and talk, and maybe hug.

Shouyou talked while Kenma listened, sitting side by side in the ground with the owl waking up slowly as the sun started to go down. The sun god asked questions, trying to know his other half, and getting delighted with the sound of his soft laugh. The moon god was enamoured with the other’s multiple expressions and his happy smile.

That night, the moon was bright, a big orb glowing slightly yellow. A full moon.

A happy moon.

The humans decided to read the moon phases as months - starting at its full state. And the gods liked, even helping them to initiate to count the days, sparing their names to give birth to each passing cycle of the sun and the moon.

Kenma and Shouyou kept meeting in the woods when the moon was allowed to stay awake.

“What are you going to name this owl?” Shouyou asked one afternoon, yawning a little while petting said animal.

“I have not thought about it, unfortunately.” Kenma sighed “Although, he is a rufous-legged owl… Maybe I can name you Akaashi.” the owl looked at him in silence, before letting out a soft sound almost as if it was agreeing “Your feathers are getting lighter with the sunlight, little one.”

“Rufous…? What is that?”

“It is the kind of owl he is.” the moon smiled “There are various kinds of owls.”

“There are?! I want to see all of them, can I?” Shouyou was excited, blinking several times with an eager smile, moving forward into Kenma’s personal space.

“You can not be awake during the night, Shouyou, and they are only active in the darkness.” Kenma touched his cheek softly with a sad smile.

“Maybe we can think of something?” he was so, so hopeful.

“Maybe.”

They didn’t -  _ couldn’t _ .

Shouyou was too bright for the owls and only Akaashi were accustomed and could stand his light, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

But that didn’t hinder their meetings.

A human year passed, maybe more, and they kept talking and exploring the world together, playing in the river and petting animals. The thunder god watched from afar with the others, too pleased with their happiness. He created them to be equals, to be one divided in two.

And then, one day, the moon god woke up with no reason, scared and with his heart beating fast and loud. There was only one thing in his mind while he tried to control his own breath - Shouyou. So he ran. Ran as fast as he could until he reached the sun god, sitting silently besides a waterfall, feet deep into the dark cold water.

In the sky, a black orb started to appear, covering the sun slowly and putting a dark blanket into the world.

“Shouyou.”

The sun turned back, shock evident in his expression. Kenma walked the distance between them before kneeling to the ground and engulfing the sun in his tight, rare, hug.

“I am here.” he whispered, nuzzling into Shouyou’s hair.

It was dark, almost as dark as the night, and the sun hugged the moon back with a sob. Kenma comforted his other half with whispers and gentle caresses, waiting for him to stop crying before asking what was wrong and why was he so sad?

“Kenma… I love you.”

That.

That simple sentence.

Three words.

And Kenma’s breath was taken away.

“Shouyou.” he smiled “I love you, too.”

For the first time since they were created, the moon and the sun kissed.

It was a soft kiss full of emotions and smiles, they were too happy in that moment, too giddy, making them become clumsy. The air around them was charged with energy, their skins more brightly than never as the world continued to be a dark realm.

And, with closed eyes, things changed.

When they opened their eyes, lips a little bruised and red, shining after so many kisses, Shouyou let out a loud gasp.

“Kenma, your hair!”

The moon god’s hair, long black strands of silky hair that touched his shoulders, was now golden - the exact same shade as Shouyou’s natural skin light. Kenma laughed, touching it with his fingertips and then kissing his sun again.

Not much later, the moon was sleeping in the sun’s lap, with a soft happy face.

“So that is night…” Shouyou whispered, passing his fingers through Kenma’s golden hair “It is so dark, how can you live like that, my moon?”

With a sigh, the sun plucked one of his other half’s strand of hair, kissing it and then blowing into the air. The strand glowed brightly, changing from gold to silver, and getting up, up into the sky, breaking itself into tiny particles and spreading.

Kenma writhed slightly, waking up with a soundless sigh.

“Stars.” Shouyou said, smiling, looking into golden eyes “Companions for my moon.”

And then, the sun fell asleep in his mate’s arms with the same soft and loving smile adorning his lips.

“You made me companions so I would not feel loneliness?” Kenma asked, kissing Shouyou’s forehead for a long moment, feeling tears gathering in the corner of his eye.

With his fingertip, he catched the tear before it fell, looking at it while he thought. And blowed it, much like the sun did before, making the salty water evaporate in thin air, dancing between the couple before ascending into the sky, expanding and expanding, until it formed vague shapes.

“Clouds.” he laughed “For my sun.”

In the distance, Yuu smiled looking at the sky. He was happy to be their creator.


End file.
